Fighting it
by tstar785
Summary: Scorpius has the to fight the urge to snog Rose senseless and she and him have interesting conversation night. Now complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts - 21/11/2023**

Scorpius was tired after a long day of classes and now having finished rounds with his partner and fellow Slytherin Juniper Yaxley, he just wanted to shower, relax and eventually fall asleep. He arrived at the entrance to the Heads Dorms and the lady in the portrait looked at him.

"Password mister Malfoy?"

"Honour" he told her.

She opened up the entrance for him and he entered.

What he saw before him made he stop in his tracks.

Scorpius saw the head girl Rose Weasley curled up on the arm chair in their common room, reading over a book chewing on her pen. With Hermione Weasley as her mother, he expected her to be using pens. Rose's dark red hair was in tamed curls following behind her back and her chocolate brown eyes were focused on the page she was reading.

Rose didn't know however, that Scorpius had fancied her since their fifth year, but he had never made a move for fear of embarrassment and retribution on the part of her family. Her very large family, that is.

The girl before him was the centre of many of his fantasises and _dirty_ dreams, he'd had over the past two years. To Scorpius, Rose Weasley was the perfect witch, she was charming, witty, extremely intelligent and utterly gorgeous.

"How was patrols Malfoy?" she asked him without looking up from her book.

"Oh ummm…well it wasn't too bad" he said clearing he throat and his mind of his lustful thoughts as he sat down on the opposite arm chair.

"Really, no student misbehaving tonight?" she asked as she set down her book and pen of the coffee table and crossed her legs. She was wearing shorts so this actions, gave him a view of more of her thigh. Scorpius had to fight not to look at her, so instead he turned to look at her nearby tapestry.

"Well there were some students in the broom closet on the second floor near that knight's armour" he told her while still staring at the tapestry.

"Malfoy, what is so interesting about the Tapestry of Sir Caulfield?" Rose asked him.

"What? Oh I just remember something we studied about him in History of Magic" he lied to her.

"Right, because your really paid attention in that class last year? If I recall you missed a quarter of those classes because you busy snogging Elisa Penwright in the Owlery" she snorted at the last part.

"Either way, she doesn't have anything on…" he was about you say you. Remembering the kiss he and Rose had shared a few weeks ago in that game of truth or dare.

"Anything on who Malfoy?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well what I meant to say, is that Elisa isn't a great kisser" he said trying to cover up.

"Yeah, what makes you say that Malfoy? Exactly how many girls have you kissed?" She asked him leaning forward waiting for his answer.

Scorpius thought for a moment and shuffled through his memory.

"Well lets see, seven I think" he answered.

"Seven really?, I've never asked this who was your first?" she asked

"And why should I tell you? What's in it for me?" he with the statement Malfoy smirk.

"Well,…..you can ask me something in return" she winked at him. Scorpius saw something in that wink of hers that made momentarily think of doing something _dirty_ with her.

"Okay my first kiss was Augusta Longbottom in our third year" he told her.

"Really? You are joking? Why could a smart girl like her kiss someone like you?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Honestly I don't know, it happened in one library one time"

"I will have to verify that with her tomorrow" Rose told him as she started to stand up.

"And where are you going Weasley? Did you forget that I get to ask you something?" he told her with smugness in his tone.

Rose groaned, he hope he had forgotten about that, but since he was as equally smart as her, it wasn't bound to happen, much to her displeasure.

She sat back down in huff "So what would you like to ask me?"

"Well let's see, there two things, how many guys have you kissed? And which was the best kisser?" He was secretly hoping she would say that he was her best kiss.

"Well my answer to the first part of your question is nine and no I'm not easy and well the best kisser was Dangerfield" she answered him.

Nine? Merlin's beard! She has some experience. This would only make his fantasies more intense he thought to himself. But hang on she said Dangerfield? Martin Dangerfield was Ravenclaw in their year.

"There is no bloody way you've kissed Dangerfield?"

"Why are you doubting it?" she asked in confusion.

"Isn't he gay?" Scorpius asked him.

Rose broke out in laughter.

"Care to explain what is so damn funny?" he asked her in a dry tone.

"Martin is not gay"

"And how would you know? Did you sleep with him?" Scorpius asked her.

"No I didn't sleep with him, but I know someone who did"

Scorpius jaw dropped "No bloody way?"

"Yep that's true" she smirked at him

"Okay fine Weasley, I just can't believe it"

"Well it's true, now if you'll excuse me Malfoy I'm off to bed" she said wiggling her hips as walked away and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Scorpius couldn't help but look at her hips and bum as she walked away. How dare she wear such short shorts? And taunt him like that. All night he had to fight it, the urge to snog her senseless...maybe more.

Whether she meant to look that hot or not, it now meant that Scorpius had business to attend to in his bedroom, business that required a silencing charm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**22/11/2023**

The next morning Scorpius came down the stairs and into the common room. He found Rose sitting on the lounge, she was already in her school uniform minus her shoes. She had her legs crossed and was looking over a book yet again, and was listening to her iPod.

With her legs crossed like that Scropius had a nice view of her thighs, making him groan inwardly. He quickly ducked into the bathroom.

He came out of the shower, dried himself off and pulled on his school trousers and opened the bathroom door. Rose was leaning against the wall, now wearing her Converse sneakers with her knee-high school socks. Is it possible that her legs look longer wearing that Scorpius thought to himself?

"Morning Malfoy" she greeted him

"Morning Weasley, wanted a gorgeous view in the morning did you?" he said referring to the fact he was shirtless.

Rose glanced quickly at his naked chest, fighting to blush "Oh please, in your dreams" she told him.

"Actually, there was this one dream…" he started leaning into her

"You are disgusting Malfoy" she spat at him.

"Oh have you been reading my naughty thoughts Miss Weasley?" he asked stepping back, crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow.

"No I have not been reading your perverted thoughts Malfoy" she stepping around him and walking to where her bag sat on the lounge.

"Is there a reason you were waiting outside the bathroom for me?" Scropius asked the red head.

"Well actually yes, I was hoping you wouldn't divulge anything I told you last night" she replied

He thought for a moment, then smirked. "Sure, but you will have to do something for me"

"Oh god, I hate to think what it is" she grumbled.

Scorpius finished buttoning up his shirt "I need you to take my next patrols for me"

"Why, got a hot date with a quick shag lined up?" she asked crossing her arms, elevating her chest which he tried not to stare at. But being a 17year old boy, he couldn't help it.

He looked up at her "No Weasley, I was going to do some Quidditch Practice with Carina and I doubt your cousin would be too happy if she found out a Slytherin was helping a Ravenclaw"

Lucy Weasley was the Ravenclaw quidditch captain that year.

"Oh, right, sure, anything to make my house beat yours" she winked back at him swinging her bag across her body and reapplying lip gloss.

"Peach?" Scorpius asked her.

"Sorry?"

"Your lip gloss, is it peach flavoured?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Scorpius wanted to tell her that he smelt it every time they sat next to each other in History of Magic and Arithmacy, but he couldn't.

"Oh, its just a strong smell that's all"

"Yeah Louis says the same" she told him.

"So shall we get to breakfast?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'm'm kinda hungry" she replied smiling.

Scorpius grabbed his satchel.

"What no robes today Miss Weasley?"

"Nope, but your shirt is untucked, you might want to fix that before a teacher sees you" she told him.

Scorpius looked down and sure enough in the presence of beauty he had buttoned up his shirt without tucking it in.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

When they arrived at the Great Hall Lucy asked Rose, "Morning, What took you so long?"

"Don't ask, he was shirtless this morning, I was fighting so hard not kiss him" she replied.


End file.
